Holding Hope
by Another SVU Junkie
Summary: The children of the Scooby Gang and Fang Gang meet up when they go to the same high school in Los Angeles.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Holding Hope

Author: Jenifire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Summery: The children of the Scooby Gang and Fang Gang meet up when they go to the same high school in Los Angeles.

A/N: Post Chosen and AU for Angel. Holtz never took connor. The Fang Gang found a way to anchor Angel's soul so he could have a moment of Happiness. When the hell mouth was destroyed the Scooby gang moved to L.A to set up a branch of the council. Anya never died. Spike never died.

Chapter One

Fifteen-year-old Trinity Chase sat in the training room polishing some of her swords and daggers. She hummed the tune of her favorite song as she worked. The door opened and her sixteen-year-old brother Connor Chase stuck his head in.

"I thought Dad said no training."

"I'm not training. I'm polishing," replied Trinity.

Connor grinned and wondered why he hadn't thought of the loophole first. He came fully into the room closing the door behind him. He slid onto the floor next to his sister and grabbed a rag. Connor didn't have to say anything for Trinity to know what he was going to do. They were that close that they didn't have to say anything for the other to know what they were thinking. Trinity gave him a sword without taking her eyes of her own. They began to work side by side in a comfortable silence only siblings could share. That's how Cordelia Chase, there Mother, found them an hour later. She poked her head in.

"Time for bed," She told them.

Trinity and Connor nodded. Cordelia left them to clean up the weapons. When they were done they went to their respected rooms to change into their pajamas for bed. Trinity decided that she would sit outside on the balcony she shared with her brother. She slid down onto the floor and leaned against the cold concrete staring up at the stars in the black velvety sky.

"You okay?"

Trinity didn't have to look to know that her brother wore his concerned expression. She heard it in his voice.

"I guess," Trinity replied without looking at her brother.

Connor slid onto the floor next to Trinity. She automatically rested her head on his shoulder. Connor looked up at the sky.

"Worried about school?" Connor asked.

There had been two high schools in L.A. They were combining them. This would be the first year ever that they would be together.

"A little," admitted Trinity.

Trinity only admitted her fears and doubts to her family. Everyone else saw a fearless girl because that's what she showed them.

"Don't worry. You'll have me to look out for you."

Trinity smiled. She knew her brother would help her with anything.

Fourteen-year-old Kadence Wyndom-Price sat in her bedroom chatting with her friend Ricky online. The rolling stones blared from headphones into her ears. She felt them being pulled off and turned to see who had pulled them off. She came face to face with her father Wesley Wyndom-Price. She didn't act anything like her father and the only trait she shared with her mother, Lilah Morgan, was the fact they were both stubborn and sarcastic. She didn't like any of the music they listened too. She liked rock while they listened to classical.

"It's time for bed," Wesley informed her.

"Alright."

Wesley left the room. Not more then five seconds later did her five-year-old brother Michael Wyndom-Price came running into the room.

"Why aren't you in bed Mikee?" Kadence asked.

Mikee smiled.

"I forgot to say goodnight to you Kaddie," Mikee replied.

Mikee had said goodnight to him. Four times already and this would make the fifth time. But Kaddie wouldn't tell him that. She just smiled at her brother.

"Good night Mikee."

"Good night."

Fifteen-year-old Nicolette Gunn sat down on her bed after a patrol with her Father, Charles Gunn and her mother, Fred Burkle, and her Uncle Angel. She got off the bed and looked through her closet wondering what she was going to wear tomorrow for her first day of school in the new school. When she had laid out faded blue jeans and her favorite baby blue t-shirt she hopped online to see if she had any mail. Their was only junk mail but her pen pal Tyler imed her. He went to the new school she was going to be starting tomorrow. He had promised to meet her in front and show her around. Their conversation went like this:

Halftrouble123: Hey Nikki

Nggurl321: Hey Ty

Halftrouble123: Excited about comin' to my school tomorrow?

Nggurl321: I dunno. It's gonna be weird being in a new school.

Halftrouble123: We're still meeting in the front?

Nggurl321: If I can find the front, sure.

Then she heard her mom coming. Her mom didn't know about her pen pal Tyler. She knew her parent's probably wouldn't approve. They would just assume he could be a demon.

Nggurl321: Gotta go. Mom's coming.

Halftrouble123: Okay. Sea tomorrow.

Nggurl321: Sea tomorrow.

Nikki signed off and went into a computer game. She heard her door open.

"Ready for bed?" Fred asked.

Nikki turned around so she could face her Mom and smiled.

"Yeah," replied Nikki.

"You should get to bed. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow," Fred explained, referring to her first day in a new school.

"Alright Mom."

Fred said goodnight to her daughter and left the room. Nikki climbed into bed. The last thought she had before she fell asleep was what Tyler was like.

Fourteen-year-old Tyler Blackwell signed off his screen name a minute after his pen pal Nikki did. He went into the living room were his sixteen-year-old sister Keely was watching Fear Factor. He slid into a seat next to her on the couch.

"These contestants are so weak," exclaimed Keely.

"Not all of them have powers like we do Keely," Tyler reminded her.

Keely shrugged.

"Even so. They don't have to be complete bloody pansy's," Keely, sighed.

Their father Spike came into the room.

"What's the matter Niblit?" Spike asked his daughter.

"Keely's complaining about the Fear Factor contestants again," Tyler, answered for his sister.

Spike sat next to Keely on the other side.

"Why don't you enter? I hear there's a sibling team one coming up."

Keely turned to her brother with a devilish grin.

"What do you say bro?" Keely asked.

Tyler shrugged.

"Sounds like fun," he replied, "I'll go sign us up."

Tyler went back into his room and signed on his screen name. It took him ten minutes to sign up. When he was done Buffy Summers, his mother, came into the room.

"Heard you and Keely are signing up for Fear Factor."

"Yeah. Keely's always complaining about that bloody show, so Dad said that we should sign up."

Buffy nodded.

"I think you should go to bed now. Keely's already in bed."

"You got Keely in bed this early?" Tyler asked amazed.

Keely was a lot like their mother and Aunt Faith. She liked to patrol until late at night and still manage to wake up before him.

"Well since I told her she couldn't patrol tonight she thought that she should just go to bed."

Tyler laughed to himself knowing full well that his sister wasn't sleeping. Just waiting for Mom to leave before she left as well.

"Alright. I'll go to bed," Tyler told his mom.

After Buffy said goodnight she left the room. Tyler climbed into bed. The last thought he had before he fell asleep was he and his sister on Fear Factor.

Fourteen-year- old Shane Harris sat at his computer planning the next thing he was going to make. He had inherited his father, Xander Harris's knack for making things out of wood. His mother, Anya Jenkins came into the room.

"Getting ready for bed?" Anya asked her son.

Shane looked over at his mom and smiled.

"Just finishing up the plans," replied Shane.

Anya looked over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"What are you making?" Anya asked.

She was always interested in what her son was making.

"My friend asked me to help him design a go cart for him."

"That's so thoughtful Shane," Anya said taking a seat on her son's bed.

Shane then proceeded to show his Mom the design, explaining how it would be made in full detail. Xander came in just as he finished.

"How's your design coming?" Xander asked.

"It's good. I'm almost done. I think if we start building it tomorrow it will be done in a week, two weeks tops."

Xander smiled at his son.

"That's great Shane," Xander told him.

"Really great," Anya echoed.

Shane grinned.

"I think you should get to sleep though. You're going to have a busy day tomorrow," Anya told Shane.

"Alright."

After saying goodnight Xander and Anya left the room for Shane to change into pajama's and climb into bed. The last thought before he drifted off to sleep was how the go-cart was going to look when it was finished.

Bailey Wood came out of the bronze with his best friend Marco Rosenberg. They had snuck out of their houses to party at the bronze. Bailey had tried to get the rest of the gang to come but only Marco pulled through. They didn't even make it a foot from the bronze when they heard.

"Marco Rosenberg," Willow yelled.

"Bailey Wood," Faith yelled.

Bailey and Marco froze and turned around slowly and saw their mothers standing there.

"What are you two doing out so late?" Willow asked.

Bailey exchanged a glance with Marco before looking at the floor.

"I'm thinking they snuck out," Faith said.

Willow nodded in agreement.

"Just wait till you two get home."

Willow and Faith started walking back to their houses. Marco said a quick good bye to Bailey before he followed his mom home. Bailey watched as they left.

"You don't think Aunt Willow or Aunt Kennedy will be too hard on him, do you Mom?" Bailey asked.

Faith laughed.

"Wills will ground him and Kenn will break him out," Faith replied grinning.

Bailey laughed knowing that's what would happen to him. Dad would ground him and Mom would break him out.

Dawn Summers sat on the couch reading a book when she heard the door open. She looked up to find Andrew Kasson (A/N: Didn't know what his actual last name was and was too tired to look it up.) her husband come in.

"How was work?" Dawn asked.

Andrew smiled at his wife.

"Only had a few things to go over with Giles."

Andrew worked at the council in the translations department with Dawn. Only Dawn had a day off today to take their six-year-old daughter Hayden to the doctor. Just then Hayden came running into the room and jumped into her fathers arms.

"Daddy," the little girl shrieked.

Andrew held his daughter tight.

"How's my angel?" He asked.

Dawn watched him and still was amazed at how much he had come from the annoying star wars fanatic. Andrew looked over at her when he sensed she was staring and smiled. Dawn smiled back.

"Good Daddy. Will you read me a story?" Hayden asked.

"Of course," replied Andrew.

Andrew disappeared into Hayden's room. The phone rang and Dawn went to get it.

"Hello," Dawn answered.

"Hey Dawnie," Buffy replied.

"Hey Buffy. How is everything?"

"Good. Just wanted to call and tell you that your lovely niece and nephew have signed themselves up for Fear Factor."

Dawn laughed.

"Tyler finally get tired enough of hearing Keely complain?" Dawn asked.

"More like Spike did and gave her the idea. Keely dragged Tyler into it. But he agreed and just signed them up."

"That's great. Tell me if they get chosen."

"Will do, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Buffy was the head of the slayer school along with Faith.

"See you later."

Dawn hung up the phone just as Andrew came into the room.

"Hayden asleep?" Dawn asked.

"Yup. Who was on the phone?" Andrew asked as he got his dish from the microwave.

Andrew sat at the table and began to eat his food. Dawn sat across from him to keep him company.

"That was Buffy. Keely and Tyler signed up for Fear Factor."

Andrew laughed.

"I saw that one coming. Keely always complains about the people that go on that show."

Dawn agreed.

"So who got tired of her complaining and gave her the idea."

"Spike."

Andrew sighed and gave her the five dollars he owed her. He had thought it would be Buffy, but Dawn said no it was going to be Spike. And sure enough it was Spike.

"I told you," Dawn told her husband.

"That you did."

Sixteen-year-old James Robert Finn walked around his new room putting everything in its place. He had just moved to Los Angeles with his mother Sam Finn and his Father, Riley Finn. He was always moving because his Father and Mother were in the military. He was never able to make any friends because of it. But his Father and Mother promised him that they weren't going to be moving anymore. He hoped they would keep their promise. He hated being the new kid so much. He put his last article of clothing in the closet and started to unpack his computer. Then his mother came in.

"You should get to bed early tonight. Tomorrow's your first day of school," Sam told her son.

James nodded.

"Okay Mom."

He sat on his chair hooking the wires up to the computer. Sam smiled and left the room. Just then there was a knock on the front door and his Father called to him to get the door. James went over to the front door and opened it up. Standing there was a girl that was so pretty. She was kinda short and had long chocolate brown hair. She smiled at him.

"Um…. Welcome to the neighborhood," She told him.

James couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," James said, "I'm James."

"Brooklyn. I guess I'll see you in school?" Brooklyn asked.

James nodded. She smiled and walked down the walkway. James closed the door and turned just as his father came into the room.

"Who was that?" Riley asked.

"Someone welcoming us to the neighborhood," replied James.

Riley patted his son on the back.

"See I told you that you would love it here," Riley told him.

James nodded.

"That you did."

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tyler leaned against the wall next to the front door of the school. Students flooded past him into the school. Tyler wore kaki shorts and a black Guns and Roses t-shirt. He had imed Nikki before he left for school to tell her that he was going to wear his Guns and Roses t-shirt. He glanced up at the sky.

"Are you Tyler?"

Tyler took his gaze from the sky to see who had asked. He nodded wondering if this was Nikki. The girl smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Nikki."

Tyler grinned. It was a mirror image of his fathers.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Tyler said.

"Yeah."

Tyler glanced at the school behind him.

"We better get to class."

Nikki nodded and followed Tyler into the crowded school. They had first period study hall together. They signed into the cafeteria. Keely, Brooklyn, and Marco came over to them.

"Hey. This is Nikki."

"Hi," Nikki said.

Everyone said hi to Nikki and began to walk over to the courtyard. When they got there Tyler stopped short along with Keely, Brooklyn, and Marco.

"This is so not good," Tyler mumbled.

Nikki looked to see what he was looking at. She saw two of her friends Trinity and Kadence.

"It's cool. I know them. That's just Trinity and Kadence," Nikki said, but by the time she said it only Tyler and Marco were standing next to her.

Keely and Brooklyn went over to the table. Keely took Trinity's stuff from the table and threw it onto the ground. Trinity jumped to her feet.

"What the hell was that for?" Trinity shrieked.

Brooklyn did the same thing with Kadence's stuff.

"That is our table," Keely snapped.

Trinity glanced over at the table.

"Don't see your name on it."

Trinity thought she saw a flicker of yellow specks in Keely's eyes, but wrote it off as something playing with her mind.

"We have been sitting at that table since forever," Keely said.

"Well things change," Trinity, snapped.

Keely lunged at Trinity pushing her to the ground. Trinity kicked her off her sending her flying a good foot and a half. Keely landed and was up in a matter of seconds.

"This is not over."

Keely stormed off. Nikki ran over to Trinity.

"Your Dad said never fight with your extra strength on humans," Nikki whispered.

But for Tyler's extra hearing he heard it. He walked over.

"Don't worry about it. Keely's strong."

Tyler didn't realize that she had been whispering since it sounded like regular talk to him.

"Uh oh," He said when they looked at him weird.

"How did you hear that? I was whispering."

Tyler looked at the ground.

"I can read lips," Tyler lied.

"Really? I wasn't even facing your direction."

Brooklyn came to the rescue by dragging Tyler out of the courtyard. Tyler threw an apologetic smile later and mouthed 'I'll talk to you later'. When they were a good distance away Brooklyn turned to Tyler.

"What do you think you were doing?" Brooklyn demanded.

Tyler shrugged.

"It didn't sound like she was whispering. Could you have lied any better?" Tyler asked.

Brooklyn sighed. She knew he was right. Then Bailey and Marco joined them.

"Who could have lied better?" Bailey asked since he only caught the last sentence Tyler said.

"Tyler almost revealed what he is," replied Brooklyn.

Bailey and Marco both shook their heads. Marco turned to Bailey.

"You owe me five bucks," Marco told him.

Bailey took five dollars out of his wallet and handed it to Marco.

"You bet on me?" demanded Tyler.

Bailey and Marco exchanged glances and shrugged. Tyler shook his head.

"So how much did you get grounded?" Brooklyn asked.

"How did you know we got caught?" Bailey asked.

"Your you, that's why."

Buffy Summers walked into the local café to get a cup of coffee. Her sister slayer Faith was right behind her. They walked up to the counter and were too into their conversation that they didn't notice that Cordelia Chase was in front of them.

"Look B all I'm saying is that we need to install a new punching bag. That one is going to be coming down with all the abuse it takes on a daily bases from just you and me combined," Faith concluded.

"I guess we can install something a little more sturdier. I'll talk to Giles when we get back."

"Buffy? Faith?"

Buffy and Faith looked forward and found Cordelia Chase staring at them.

"Hey Queen C," Faith said being the first to break out of shock.

"Hey Cordy," Buffy echoed.

Cordelia turned and took her coffee that she ordered and paid for it.

"Sit and have coffee. Let's catch up."

"Ok," Buffy replied.

Cordelia left them to find a table. Buffy and Faith ordered their coffees. Faith turned to Buffy.

"Wow. I can't believe we ran into Queen C. I haven't seen her since I broke out of prison," Faith remembered.

Buffy nodded.

"I haven't seen her since high school."

Then they got their coffee and Buffy paid for it with the council credit card. They had convinced Giles that they should be refunded for their caffeine addiction. Cause without they would be very cranky slayers. Giles had agreed not wanting that to happen. Buffy and Faith went and found Cordelia sitting with someone at a table. Cordelia waved them over. They took a seat across from the two.

"This is Fred," She introduced the girl sitting next to her, "I work with her. Fred this is Faith and Buffy."

"Hi ya'll," Fred said with a hint of her Texas accent.

"Hi Fred," Buffy said.

Faith echoed Buffy.

"So how have you been Queen C?" Faith asked, "Still working with Angel?"

Buffy looked at Cordelia curiously when she didn't respond right away.

"Yeah. Still working there."

She looked down at the table.

"What's the matter Cordy?" Buffy asked.

"I kinda married Angel."

Buffy's smile never faltered.

"Conrad's."

Cordelia looked up in surprise. She thought the blonde slayer would be mad that she had married her first love. But it appeared she wasn't.

"I got married too. To Spike," Buffy told her when she saw her confusion.

Buffy pulled out a picture of her kids and showed it to Cordelia.

"That's Keely, she's sixteen. And that's Tyler, he's fourteen. And those are my five-year-old twins Dylan and Taylor," Buffy said pointing to each child in turn.

Cordelia smiled and pulled out a picture of her own.

"Well I only have two Connor whose sixteen and Trinity who's fifteen," Cordelia explained.

Faith looked down.

"I feel left out."

So she pulled out her picture of her son.

"I only have my son Bailey," Faith said showing Cordelia and Fred a picture of her son.

"You know you want to show us your picture of your daughter," Cordelia told Fred.

Fred nodded sheepishly and pulled out a picture of her daughter and showed Buffy and Faith.

"That's my daughter Nikki. She's Fifteen."

Buffy realized something.

"That means all of our kids go to school together," Buffy announced.

"I wonder if they're friends.

Bailey pushed Connor into a wall.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Connor yelled.

"You."

Bailey was distracted for a moment and that gave Connor enough time for him to push Bailey to the ground. It was then he noticed that a crowd had gathered. Connor's group was on one side glaring at Bailey's group, which was on the other. Bailey jumped up and went after Connor again. They punched each other until James pulled them apart. Tyler and Marco decided to only now come and restrain their friend. It only took Connor's sister Trinity to restrain him. That's when Principal Cambridge came out and glared at Connor and Bailey.

"Both of you my office now.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
